


【OS】My Room - 3

by Linyi01



Series: my room [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 真的好久不见





	【OS】My Room - 3

 

 

 

       樱井翔收到二宫和也回复的短信，他说可以安排大野智今晚到酒吧见他。樱井翔从手机联系人里翻出存好的SATOSHI的电话，发了第一条信息，“很期待今晚”。他满意地结束了今天的工作，带上公文包离开了公司。

 

       这是这个月第二次踏进俱乐部的酒吧，二宫和也不在前台，替他班的人说他去给新来的调教师面试了。

       不过樱井翔很快找到了大野智，他就坐在吧台边上，背对着自己。他缩在高高吧台椅上，用手肘撑着桌子。他还是穿着衬衫和马甲，似乎钟爱这样的打扮。他面前的小桌上是一杯Tequila Sunrise，樱井翔记得这款酒是甜味的，酒精浓度也不高。

       樱井翔走到大野智身边，拉开边上的椅子，撑着身子坐了上去。

       “晚上好，SATOSHI。”

       大野智转头，看到对方后把那杯酒朝自己的方向移了些，直起身子，说：“不好意思，我还有五分钟下班。”

       ”哦，好。“樱井翔原本以为这次见面是在大野智的工作范围内，结果被告知对方马上要下班了，还慌忙拿出手机查看之前约定的时间，才确认自己没有迟到。”那…“

       ”等我五分钟。“

       “嗯。”

 

       酒保给樱井翔递了一杯橙汁，樱井翔有些疑惑地接了过来，大野智什么也没说，他也不好发问。

       大野智在自己的位子上坐着，偶尔拿起杯子喝一小口酒，又放回原处。樱井翔抿了一小口橙汁，扭头想和大野智说话，看到了大野智放在杯壁上的手指。他用食指指尖一下下敲打在杯壁上，樱井翔甚至能看到他的指尖离开杯壁时小水珠粘连在上面。樱井翔想到了大野智第一次把手放在他身上的感觉，是在被鞭子打过之后有些酸痛的后腰，那是温暖的一次；还有一次，是大野智拿着冰块，用掌心按着冰块一点点划过他的小腹，还故意用指尖刮擦着他曾经打脐环而留下的那个小口。樱井翔的脸像烧起来似的变红变热，不让自己去想大野智的手在他体内的时候，骨节分明又细长的手指在狭窄的甬道里一点点探索，有时缓慢到樱井翔觉得自己能记住大野智手指的每一寸，但又会激烈到让樱井翔想向主人索取更多。

       大野智毫不自知地盯着吧台上的闹钟，等待分针和时针碰在一起的瞬间，那是他下班的时间，也是新的一天的开始。

 

       “时间到了。”

      

 

       大野智带着樱井翔走到了附近的酒店，从口袋里拿出房卡，带着人进了顶层的房间。房间里很宽敞，也很干净，像是刚刚收拾过似的，只有床脚放着一个黑色的小箱子。

       “洗澡吧。”大野智把外套扔在沙发上，伸手接过樱井翔的风衣，叠在自己的衣服上面。

       樱井翔点点头，打开卫生间的门，犹豫了一下还是没有锁上。正在把穿在衬衫里的背心扔到脏衣篓里的时候，大野智突然用力拉开了门。

      

       樱井翔在原地愣住，他身上只有深灰色的内裤还留着，背心被吓得丢在地上。而大野智脱了马甲，留下纯白的衬衫和西装裤，他蹲下把樱井翔的背心捡起来放进衣篓里，转身关上门。

       “继续脱。”

       樱井翔甚至怀疑他在卫生间装了摄像头，但就算是真的他也得欣然接受，还要感谢对方的关心。于是樱井翔把手指伸进有弹性的内裤边和皮肤贴合的缝隙里，用食指勾住又慢慢向下扯。樱井翔知道大野智在盯着他的动作看，故意并上腿让内裤从腿上滑落下去，直到它落在地上。樱井翔等着大野智的下一个命令，他局促不安地站在大野智面前，把手放在了身前想要遮挡已经有了些反应的性器，即使大野智只是衣冠楚楚地站在自己面前。

 

       “过来吧。”大野智的声音稍微有些低，随后他咽了一口口水，看着樱井翔放低了身子跪在他的面前。大野智把手放上他的肩膀，自己的手指有些冷，但樱井翔身上很热。樱井翔顺从地用手解开他的皮带，虽然不熟练但很快就把它分开，金属的扣打到了樱井翔的指节上，很快泛起红色。樱井翔感觉到大野智抚摸着他的肩膀，用手指按在他锁骨的凸起处。他把对方的裤子脫到膝盖，把内裤扯到性器下面，乖顺地用嘴唇碰上对方的性器。

       大野智没有制止他，而是摸上了他的脖子，用手托着他的后颈，细碎的发尾戳在大野智的手指上。樱井翔伸出舌头，偏过头舔舐着大野智半勃的性器，从根部到顶部，一直到他能舔到的部分都变得水灵灵的，又张开嘴含进了性器的顶部。大野智把手移到了他的后脑，小心地用力，让樱井翔含入更多的。樱井翔的手松松地搭在大野智的腿上，他想要有什么玩具照顾一下他的后穴，手指也好，但不敢自己动作，只能尽力服务好了大野智，等待他的命令。他把性器含进嘴里，顶端顶到了他的小舌，面部也因为吮吸的动作而凹陷下去，大野智的手正在他的脸上，挤压着面颊上凹下去的地方。樱井翔无法把口水吞咽下去，让它们从嘴角缓缓流了下去，沾到了大野智的手上，大野智没有太在意，只是把那些液体抹回到他的脸上。

       樱井翔卖力地吞吐着性器，等到大野智在他身上的手抓得紧了，也听到大野智的呼吸声变得粗重了起来。大野智按着樱井翔的头，不让他把性器吐出，樱井翔还是努力吮吸着，用舌头挤压着柱体。喉咙内部性器弹了两下，射出了精液。樱井翔被液体呛到，挣扎着想脱开大野智的控制。对方也适时地放手，舒了口气，用手指把樱井翔嘴角的液体都抹掉，擦在手边的毛巾上。樱井翔在原地跪着咳嗽了几声，把嘴里的精液慢慢吞下，便很快自觉地跪好，低着头，等待大野智的声音。

 

       “到洗手台上去。”大野智把擦手的毛巾展开，扔到了地上，樱井翔的脚边。看到樱井翔坐上了洗手台，摇摇头，“转过去，面对镜子。”

       樱井翔犹豫了一下，他只能跪在洗手台上，虽然大野智提前在上面铺了毛巾，但上面有些水，还是很滑。不过樱井翔还是照做了，他贴在镜子上，冰凉的玻璃反而让他的脸发烫。只要他稍微往镜子里看一眼，就能看到自己的裸体和自己一颤一颤的，已经勃起了的性器。

       大野智的手放在他的后腰上，拍了两下，示意他沉下腰撅起屁股。

       “别怕。”

       总是这句话，樱井翔信了大野智又一次，深吸了一口气之后把腿分开了些，用手撑着台面，把脸移开到离镜子还有五六厘米的地方。樱井翔看着镜子里的自己，眼角红得吓人，刚才呛到时咳得快把眼泪都逼出来了，鬓角的头发被汗粘成一缕一缕的，而身上原本洁白的皮肤都浮着一层浅浅的红色。

       “自己扩张。”

       樱井翔猜到了大野智的意图，下了决心挤出几个字，“是，主人。”

       他试着用手撑在光滑的台面上，腾出右手从身后去摸到自己的后穴，类似跪趴着的姿势让他的腿分得更开，但由于面前就是镜子，还是有些窄的台面让樱井翔不得不直立起上身。他把手放到镜子上，感觉到大腿上大野智的手不耐烦地使了使劲，樱井翔摸索着把手指抵到穴口。出门前他简单的清洗了一下，但没有进一步扩张，现在穴口小小地一开一合着，樱井翔慢慢把指尖推进去。

       他一直不喜欢用手指扩张，也许是前任的技术不佳吧，难得的自慰都是用小号的玩具直接进行的。直到之前，大野智第一次把手指埋进他的体内时，樱井翔才意识到手指比起玩具要好用得多，但自己用手指扩张还是第一次，而且在别人面前，是他从来没有想过的。大野智就站在他的身后，樱井翔抬头看镜子就可以看到大野智的半边肩膀，但由于害怕大野智发现他分心，樱井翔并不敢从镜子里偷看对方。

       樱井翔把手指推进了一个指节，进出变得稍微容易了些。大野智突然把冰凉的液体胡乱地浇在了他的屁股上，有一些顺着股缝流到穴口，让樱井翔的动作变得顺畅了些，但大部分润滑却顺着臀瓣流到大腿，又滴落到膝盖下垫着的毛巾上，冰冷的液体让樱井翔的腿不住的发抖。

       在润滑的帮助下，樱井翔很快可以让两根手指没有阻碍的进出穴口了。樱井翔也是第一次感觉到体内的温度紧紧包裹着自己的手指，但迟迟无法刺激到自己的g点。樱井翔不知道该继续扩张还是停下，就在他打算放入第三根手指的时候，大野智从后面拍了拍他的屁股。残留在臀瓣上的润滑剂干了一半，黏在大野智的手和樱井翔的臀瓣之间，分离时发出了刺耳的水声。

 

       “可以了，Sho。”大野智递给他一个尺寸适中的粉色按摩棒，“我洗完澡之前把自己玩到射出来。”

       樱井翔低着头接过那个按摩棒，就听到淋浴间的门打开又合上。他没有扭头去看大野智，只是保持着刚才的姿势，小心翼翼地把按摩棒慢慢顶进后穴里。大野智递给他的还有一个遥控器，到是很人性化，不用在按摩棒的尾部找开关。樱井翔用手抵着按摩棒的尾部，那根东西才进去了一半。樱井翔打开了小档的震动，才握着他去找自己的敏感点。

       淋浴间的水声盖过了樱井翔下身润滑液进出穴口的声音，由于按摩棒稍微弯曲的形状，他没怎么费劲就找到了自己的g点，用震动着的按摩棒顶部贴在那块软肉上，缓缓散开的快感让樱井翔全身发软，腿软得要跪坐到毛巾上。按摩棒被他自己开大了一档，一下子变得猛烈的震动让他的后穴里不停地发麻，不得不松开一些让自己的喘一口气，每一次碰到g点时都是一阵颤栗，又因为过于强烈的快感让他马上移开了那个按摩棒。

       樱井翔趴在镜子上，呼出的气给镜子蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，卫生间里暖和起来，樱井翔甚至出了点汗。他听到埋在自己嗓子深处的呻吟，明明张着嘴却发不出声音。他眯着眼看着镜子，几缕头发垂到他的眼前，樱井翔发现他很久没有好好照镜子了，镜子里的人有些陌生。回过神来时按摩棒快要滑出他的后穴，他赶快把东西重新推进去，慌忙中按摩棒直直顶到了g点，激得樱井翔一下腿软，朝前撞在了镜子上，撞痛了肩膀。樱井翔平复了一下呼吸，疼痛很快消失了，下身传来的酥酥麻麻的感受又让他沉入其中。他想起大野智的要求，闭上眼想尽快完成任务，脑子里看到的画面都是上一次见到大野智的景象，是在樱井翔的梦里也会出现的画面，那时他被蒙着眼罩，只能看到眼下的一道光，听到自己的呻吟，身上是大野智留下的体温。

       然而脑海里的回忆和淋浴间的水声一同戛然而止，紧接着是拉开淋浴间门的声音，还有樱井翔紧张的呼吸声。

       大野智的手指滴下了两颗水珠，落在樱井翔的背上，湿漉漉的手贴上了他的身体。大野智透过镜子看了看樱井翔的脸，后者正抬起头看着他，盛着一点泪水的眼睛里满是害怕和惊慌。大野智像是笑了一下，从樱井翔手里拿过遥控器，他很用力地用大拇指按着遥控器的一边，拿起时故意避开了和樱井翔的触碰。

 

       “我刚刚说了什么？”

       “你…您说让我自己玩到射出来。”樱井翔又垂下头，静静等待着大野智对他的惩罚。

       “sho，那你刚刚在想什么？”大野智用手指顶着还插在樱井翔后穴的按摩棒，把震动调到了中档，抽出一些后慢慢抽插起来。

       “我…唔…对不起，主人。”大野智控制着按摩棒在樱井翔的敏感处周围一下下撩拨着，却不碰到那处

       大野智拍了拍樱井翔的脚踝，环着他的腰，“下来。”他扶着樱井翔从半人高的台面上下来，又把按摩棒重新塞回到樱井翔的后穴里，松开了手让樱井翔自己夹着。

       “去床上。”


End file.
